


Become One

by musiclily88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, femme!direction, girl!direction, liam and louis are famab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: from an external prompthttps://youtu.be/GOFnBEhIFnw





	Become One

The first thing you notice is that she’s fucking gorgeous.

The second thing you notice is that she’s a not-totally-shit dancer, which is unexpected from amateurs.

_hit me, baby, one more time_ doesn’t seem so much like a metaphor, not when you’re watching Louis flat on the floor, grey sweats drooped down so the band of her Calvin Klein pants show just a little bit.

She flips her hair around a little too violently, a little aggressively, and that she can do the splits in a way you could never imagine to.

She’s _fucking gorgeous._

She’s everything you want, and everything you want to be on.

You’re watching from the sidelines, and you want to be on the stage, kissing her tan skin, letting her push you against the wall or against the mirror, letting her push you around, beautifully so. 

She’s a little shorter than you, and you think you want to try to pick her up and kiss her. It’s not a thought you’ve really had before, not about another girl, but it doesn’t feel so wrong. Not when you see Louis hit the floor like she’s made for it, like she’ll never get a bruise or lose her mind.

You want to carry her on your hips. You really do.

Eventually, you catch Louis’ eye and smile slowly. She tosses her hair and then tosses herself onto the floor, before flipping around to catch your eyes again.

You may be smitten.


End file.
